Lo Eterno
by Nali-neechan
Summary: Porque él solo quiere amarla. Pero su amor no alcanza… Nunca lo hace. Armin centric. La imagen, como siempre, no me pertenece.


Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece, yo solo hago sufrir a sus personajes.

.

.

"Ojalá nunca te hubiera encontrado en mis sueños, porque así no despertaría tratando de alcanzar manos que no están ahí"

Otomo No Yakamoichi

.

.

.

Lo mira inquieta desde el umbral de la puerta, las maletas verdes recargadas contra la pared caoba. Él, continúa de pie en medio de la habitación con la mirada perdida en la boca femenina que comienza a querer dar explicaciones, aunque a los oídos de Armin no llega el más mínimo sonido. ¿Acaso no fue ella quién acudio a él con el maquillaje hecho un desastre por lagrimones sin control, profesando un amor de ilusión para escapar de la realidad? En esa oportunidad ante sus ojos se veía tan frágil como… Una mariposa.

Una que fue abatida por una cruel tormenta de verano. Y con sumo cuidado la tomó entre sus manos deseoso, de verla agitar las pequeñas alas a su lado.

Aunque sospecha que se irá pronto, desea verla a su lado _por siempre._

Armin es inteligente, pero también un idiota por eso cree en su amor. Y es debido a ello que calla y perdona con abrumadora condescendencia

Porque él solo quiere amarla. Pero su amor no alcanza… Nunca lo hace

Y es a causa de eso que en una tarde de primavera, después de gritos y reclamaciones le es seguido un silencio aplastante y sepulcral que hace a Armin palidecer. Que grave error dejarle el camino libre a su corazón.

La bella mariposa deja caer las alas de papel e invoca su verdadero aspecto.

Una forma arácnida, mortal, hace su aparición y el joven se lamenta por lo bajo. Porque esa es la forma que adopta Annie cuando ya obtuvo lo que necesitaba.

Podría hacer algo. _Quisiera_ hacer algo. Pero ya se encuentra atrapado en los pliegues de esa telaraña viendo como ella se acerca con pasos sigilosos de cazador. Annie susurra un perdón vacio en los labios y le da un beso de despedida. No sin antes, arrancar del pecho de Armin con mortales manos -esas que de antaño sobre su piel eran delicadas - otro trozo de mutilado corazón prometiendo con esa cruel acción no regresar nunca, el ya no puede brindarle nada más.

Ella se aleja con sus maletas después de terminar de degustar su débil órgano y Armin solo puede observar como desaparece de la habitación, de su vida mientras una ráfaga ártica le tumba el alma saturando todo de penumbra.

Quisiera tener las fuerzas para correr tras ella y gritarle tantas cosas. Pero el amor atorado en la garganta confina a la voz que infectada de rabia y dolor no puede hacer otra cosa más que rasguñar con desesperación su tráquea.

Se queda horas oyendo sus propios gritos de cólera. Estallidos de cristales contra el piso, ve como la mesa de noche junto con los retratos chocan contra la pared hasta que la noche se cierne sobre la oscura y demolida alcoba encontrándolo agazapado a un costado de la cama con los nudillos maltrechos y la frente sudorosa. Pestañea cansado y se irgue de manera autómata dejándose caer en la fría cama. Traga una maldición al sentir palpitar con dolorosa insistencia las sienes.

¿En qué momento se había acostumbrado a eso?, ¿Cuándo fue que girar sobre la inmensa nada se volvió un complemento adictivo de su día a día?

El solo quería amarla. Solo quería…

Las pupilas se dilatan por la aflicción, se rebalsan. Y el dolor, escurre inmensurable por las esquinas de los ojos.

Amar. Solo eso quería.

¿Qué más puede hacer aparte de llorar? No puede ir a buscarla. No puede recuperar algo que, en primer lugar, nunca tuvo. El _amor_ que ella brinda nunca durará lo suficiente para terminar de curarle las heridas.

Si el único amor eterno es el que queda impreso en un papel. Porque -en la mayoría de los casos- la palabra escrita dura más.

Por eso camina hasta la cocina toma unos cerrillos, vuelve a la alcoba, abre el cajón de la destruida mesa de noche y toma las cartas de Annie tirándolas sobre la cama para proceder a quemarlas una a una.

Está cansado de lo eterno. Ya no desea ser regido por el.

Se pone la chaqueta y abandona el llameante cuarto mientras el fuego incinera la última de las cartas que tiene escrito un casi ilegible " _¿Sabes qué Armin? Creo que te am… "_

.

.

.

N/A: Es un hecho, no puedo con los finales felices… ¡Rayos! Enserio me esmero pero nada T.T Da igual, les dejo esto y me retiro lentamente… Ya saben, comentarios y mp son bienvenidos.

No sé si hace falta aclarar pero el único lugar donde publico mis historias es aquí, en F.F. Si las ven por otros lados avisen ;) Besos shavos

Pd: Hace un calor del infierno en Argentina! Voy a morir *.*


End file.
